Without Me, In The Rain
by Shimegami
Summary: Lina's all alone and talks to the rain, and tells it a love story. PG for minor swearing and yaoi hints.


Without Me, In The Rain  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Yaoi-ish, angsty, Lina is alone ;_;, and talks to a raindrop......that's actually kinda funny......  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
An: Ummm.....I kinda took the idea of L-sama's fic "On my Own" and switched Lina with Amelia. It's......kinda sad, but hey, they were getting in the way of  
Xelloss and Zelgadis! BOTH Lina and Amelia.  
  
  
"I love him  
  
But everyday I'm learning  
  
All my life I've only been pretending  
  
Without me his world will go on turning  
  
A world that's full of happiness that I have  
  
never known  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
But only on my own..."  
  
Lina sat at the inn table, next to the window. It was raining. She didn't care. She watched it fall, thousands of shards of what seemed like glass. They fell to the ground, forgotten  
and broken. As if they had broken from the sky.  
  
As if they had broken from her heart.  
  
How could one live with a broken heart? She wasn't sure if that beat she felt in her chest was real, or that she was just a ghost feeling echoes of the life it once lived. Once lived.  
She had been so sure!! Lina slammed her fist on the table, the loud noise distracting the other patrons for a second, but then they wisely returned to their previous tasks. Good, because  
if she was asked if she was okay one more time she'd fireball them now and think of their safety later. Though Lina wasn't sure if she had to life to pull off a spell. How could he...?  
How could he leave her? And all for the person he hated! Lina sighed and hung her head, before looking back at the rain. A lone drop was trailing down the window, trying to get down as fast as possible  
before it's mates did. She watched as it hurried past obstacles and friends to it's demise, just to be the best and the fastest. Wasn't that just like her? Lina had always raced to get ahead of her fellow species,  
to be termed as "the best". She was determined to get ahead of even her *shudder* onee-chan. She had thrown herself into to countless dangers, not regarding the feelings of even those she  
considered friends, and had rushed to get everything. And all for what? To just find that the one thing that she wanted was never in her grasp. Love. She had always wanted to be loved.  
But he...he had left her.And left her for a person that he supposedly hated. Had it been an act? Or a sincere change of heart? She'd never find out now. ::Damn you Zelgadis!! Just when we were   
happy......when I was happy....you had to leave me! And all for that fruitcake!! Damn that mazoku!! I hate him!! I HATE HIM!!!!!:: Lina shrieked and threw her mug across the room, not noticing as it  
hit a wall and shattered. She stared at her hands, tryiong to regain semi-control of her feelings. She lifted her head and turned it to stare at the rain again. The raindrop was nearly to the bottom.  
For a second she wanted to yell at it, to tell it to turn around and flee, that the ground wasn't worth it's life. But suddenly she remebered a story okaa-chan used to tell her about the rain and the ground.   
It was a sad tale, and it always made Lina cry after she heard it, but she would always beg to hear it agin. She took a deep breath and recited the story ona soft voice, just like okaa-san. And so Lina told  
the tale of the rain and the ground to a raindrop.  
  
"Once upon a time, the rain didn't like the ground. It had never seen it, and was scared of it. For whenever it fell, it would hit the ground and die. One little raindrop in particular was terrified. Whenever  
it was it's turn to fall, it skipped out and hid. One day, there was no other raindrops in it's home, the raincloud, so it had to fall. It screamed as it fell through the cloud, knowing these were it's last   
moments. Then it reached the clouds, and the little raindrop saw the ground for the first time.  
  
The ground was beautiful.  
  
The raindrop was no longer afraid of falling. The ground below was so beautiful, that it couldn't think of anything better to fall on it and die. The raindrop tried to fall faster, desperate to hit the ground.  
The ground smiled sadly at the foolish little raindrop. 'Little raindrop,' it called 'Is this what you really want?' 'Of course! You're so beautiful, and I can not think of anything more wonderful than hitting  
you and dying with you.' The ground smiled again, this time full of sad regret but tender happiness. 'Very well, then, raindrop, you will fall and die. Some would call you foolish, but I believe that you have  
that you have the right idea. For at leats you have known love and will die for it, then live several lifetimes without ever knowing one's own heart.' The little raindrop beamed at the ground, who rushed up at it  
with open arms. And so the little raindrop hit the groound it loved so much and died."  
  
Lina smiled sadly as the little raindrop on the window fell off and hit the ground. "You're all right, raindrops. After all, at least i have known love, right. It is better to have loved and lost thean to never have   
loved at all....whoever said that never knew how right they were. So continue falling, little raindrops. Die for a love that is never returned. After all, who am i to fault you?" With that Lina stood and headed for  
her room, oblivious to the shaft of sunlight tha peeked through the clouds.  
  
~Oware~  
  
AN: Kinda depressing, but spirit-lifting at the same time. Reviews? Flmaes? Chocolate-covered Zelgadis? 


End file.
